


Impossible

by getluckywithbucky



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean is Michael, Drabble, Fallen Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getluckywithbucky/pseuds/getluckywithbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swears he's Dean, too, but a human Castiel can't see his soul anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for Destiel Week: Quote prompt - "It'll only get worse if you don't pick a side." Completely divergent from Season 5, probably around episode 9 or 10.

"It'll only get worse if you don't pick a side."

Castiel didn't look at the one who spoke. There was no point. Instead, his gaze stayed steady on the far wall, and for just a moment, the fallen angel allowed himself to mourn the loss.

Dean's face, his  _eyes_ were suddenly taking up his entire field of vision, and Castiel flinched back, just slightly, at the touch of those familiar hands on his shoulders. He had recreated this man, down to each atom, had known the feeling of those hands on his skin, but what looked at him from behind those too-green eyes was unnerving, and while a part of him reveled in the return of  _Michael_ , another cried in anguish at the utter loss of  _Dean_. The archangel swore he was both, that Dean had always been Michael, that Zachariah was an idiot and a fool, but Castiel couldn't see how it was possible, how no one - not even _Cas_  - had recognised  _Michael_ in Dean's soul; how no one had even realised the angel was missing.

"C'mon, Cas, I know you don't believe me. But I need you on my side for this; I can't do it without you." Those eyes were pleading, and for just a moment, Cas wanted to believe that this was completely Dean before him, not an archangel trying to sway him from the path that Dean and Sam had clung to, fighting every inch of the way. Had he not fallen, Cas might've been able to see if what not-Dean said was true.

Instead, he turned his head, leveling that gaze somewhere beyond the angel before him. He tried to ignore the frustrated huff of breath, the movement as the angel-in-Dean's-body ran a hand through his hair in such a human gesture that for just a moment Castiel found himself turning back to look. The restlessness, the movements - they were entirely Dean.

"If I don't side with you, what will you do to me, Michael?" His voice was soft, but he knew the archangel heard it. It was a test. It was so clearly a test, and Castiel was afraid of the answer.

Green eyes looked down, away, and for one long moment, Castiel could almost believe he really was Dean. "I won't do anything to you. I'm giving you a choice. We're Team Free Will, remember? I'm asking you to stay on the side you were already on, just with a few... upgrades. I don't want the Apocalypse anymore than you do, Cas. Kinda comes with having a life here."

And it clicked, suddenly and with resounding clarity that had Castiel lifting a hand in an abortive reach towards the man before him. This was  _Dean_. So completely Dean that Cas suddenly couldn't understand how he hadn't seen it, how he'd thought that Dean had said yes when they'd fought so hard to find another way.

"Dean." His hands finally connected, fisting in the canvas jacket the hunter-turned-angel wore, pulling their bodies flush together, desperate for reassurance that this was his Dean, his Righteous Man. ' _Dean. Dean. Dean._ '

"Yeah, Cas. It's me, I swear, it's really me." What little distance remained between the two was closed as Dean wrapped his arms and, though Castiel could see nothing but deep shadows, his wings around them both. "I'm here."


End file.
